Image Gallery
Here are all of the Kya Dark Lineage images that have been uploaded to the wiki. Kya Dark Lineage= |-| Character Galleries= |-| Scenery= |-|Creatures= |-|Other= Character Artwork Image:Kya.png|Kya Image:Frank.jpg|Frank Image:Brazul.png|Brazul Image:Atea2.jpg|Atea Image:Akasa.jpg|Akasa Image:Atea's-bird.png|Bird Image:914598 20030824 screen041.jpg|Jamgut Image:914598 20030824 screen051.jpg|Kya & Wolfen Image:Aton Wolfen.jpg|Aton Wolfen Image:Aton.png|Aton image:Stuff.png Sketches Image:Kya-Sketch.jpg Image:Kya-Sketch2.jpg Image:Kya-Sketch3.jpg Scenes Image:Kya in brooklyn.jpg Image:Frank and kya in apartment.jpg Image:Kya bird receptacle stealer.jpg High Quality Screenshots Image:Kya15.jpg Image:05 1060959585 001.jpg Image:25dc2972131a630i3.jpg Image:Kyaupload.jpg|Kya Image:B4b70af5-2.jpg|Kya in The Roots Image:Kya 063003 05.jpg|Kya running in Hunters Domain Image:Kya 082503 7.jpg|Kya in The Roots Image:Kya 082503 9.jpg|Kya crouching in The Roots Image:Kyajamgut.JPG|Kya riding a jamgut. Image:Kyacage.JPG|Kya captured and trapped in a cage. Image:Kya.JPG|An image of Kya. Image:Kya12.jpg Image:Kya 4.jpg Image:Kya 6.jpg Image:Kya and jamgut.jpg Image:Av-75.gif Image:Kya.JPG Image:Kya-freefall.jpg Image:Start.jpg Image:Nativ-Shop.jpeg Image:Awakening-Power.png Image:Kya-map.jpg Image:Kya-Sinoc.jpg Image:Kya-Minigame.jpg Image:Sneaky-Kya.jpg Image:Kya-Wolfen-Fight.jpg Screenshots Image:Kya the roots.JPG Image:Kya the roots1.JPG Image:Kya nativ city world .jpg Image:Kya nativ city.JPG Image:Kya nativ city2.JPG Image:Atea.jpg|Atea Image:Aton.jpg Image:2234236930099642158IaNRKG ph.jpg Image:2785436470099642158lTIHDB ph.jpg Image:031 2.jpg Image:Kyadarklineageps2 004-large copy.jpg (2) Image:Picture 709.jpg Image:Kya air post.JPG Image:Atea's bird.JPG Image:Blue micken.JPG Image:Kya white micken.JPG Image:Kya brazul's bird.JPG Image:Kyadarklineageps2 004-large.jpg (1) Image:Lava worm.jpg Image:Aton2.JPG Image:Spiked ball monster.png (1) Image:Spiked ball monster.jpg Image:Sinoc.jpg Image:Area.jpg Image:Mana protector.png Image:Picture 056.jpg Image:3238135452 994ab6d433.jpg Image:Kyanati.jpg Image:Kyascreen6.png Image:Shellelevator.png Image:Wolfen.png Image:Wolfen1.png Image:Kyaexorcise.png Image:Kyavollyball.png Image:Kyavollyball2.png Image:Kyascreen3.png Image:Kyakk.jpg Image:Kya Flying Forest.jpg Image:Kya-menu.jpg Image:Kyascreen5.png Manual Artwork Image:Fightingbracelet.jpg| (1) Image:Kya-boomy--.png|Boomy Image:Th Mana-ball-1.png|Mana Image:Kyabraclet.jpg|Fighting Bracelet (2) Image:Kyajamgutcall.jpg|Jamgut Whistle Image:Kyarune.jpg|Rune Image:Kyamanaball copy.jpg Image:Lifefruit.jpg|Fruit Image:Invincibilityfruit.jpg| (1)Invincibility Fruit (This is actually a screenshot.) Image:Kya nootie.JPG|Nooty Image:Amortos.jpg|Amortos Image:Amber.jpg|Amber Image:100px-Nativs.jpg Image:Stuff.jpg Image:Kya invincibility fruit.JPG| (2) Artwork Image:Kya16ip.jpg| image:Kya_2.jpg|An old character design of Kya Image:Shot 4 334.jpg|An image of Kya in a Freefall Image:Kya small.png Image:Wiki-background Image:Kya groove.png Image:Kyaboomy.jpg Image:Kyaflamenco01.jpg Image:Kyaboomy.png Scenery Image:Kya Universe.PNG Image:Kyadarklin112848.jpg Image:Kyawol.png Image:Flyingforest.png Image:Flyingforest2.png Image:Wolfencity.png Image:Forgottenisland.PNG Image:Kyaworlf.png Image:Kyadarklin109835.jpg Image:Kyawolfencity.png Scratched Designs Image:Brazul's son.jpg|Brazul's son Image:Adada.jpg|Adada Image:Apou.jpg|Apou Image:Wolfen2.png|Original Wolfen Design Image:Wolfenboomy.png Image:Wolfen3.png Image:Bwitch01.jpg|B-Witch Image:Karaboss.jpg|Karaboss Image:Lineuppersoprincipaux.jpg|The gang Article Ads Image:Kya boomy jamgut.jpg Image:T 3 334.png Image:Ky shocker.JPG Promotional Image:Kya promotional.jpg Image:KyaPromotional2.jpg E-Cards Image:Kyaecard.jpg Image:Kyaecardroots.JPG Image:Kyaecardroots1.JPG Image:Kyaecardroots2.JPG Image:Kyaecardroots3.JPG Kya-Game.com Image:Kya 3.jpg|Kya on the official website Image:Kyasite.png|The original layout of the site. Cover Art Image:Kya cover.jpg Wiki Designs Image:Wiki.png Image:Kyadarklineage.jpg Image:Kya345634.jpg Image:Brazul 2.png Image:Brazul 2.jpg Image:Brazul's son copy.jpg Image:Wiki wide.png Image:Wiki-wordmark.png Image:Kyadarklineageh.gif Image:Kya-Box.png Image:Kya-Box2.png Image:Kya-box-01.png Image:Kya-box-02.png Image:Kya-box-Wolfen.png Image:Kya-box-0Abilities.png Image:Kya-box-0Guides.png Image:Kya-box-0Species.png Image:Kya-box-0Boomy.png Image:Kya-box-0Characters.png Image:Kya-box0fanart.png Image:Kya-box-00.png Fan Art Image:Kya-game.png Image:Kya-10.png|Kya made with a character creator Eden Games Image:GT-Spirit.jpg Other Games Image:BG&E.jpg|Beyond Good & Evil Image:Malice xbx us.jpg|Malice Xbox cover Image:Metal guardian.JPG|Metal Guardian, Malice. Image:Dog god.JPG|Dog God, Malice Image:Malicegoddess.jpg|Malice Image:Deathfrommalice.jpg|Death, Malice Image:Millie0.png|Millie from Suikoden II Image:Van.jpg|Van from Chrono Cross Image:Faylen.jpg|Faylen from Suikoden V Anime Image:Kuniko0.jpg|Kuniko Hojo from the anime Shangri La People Image:4milanie.jpg Image:49058 709100807 4498 n.jpg Other Image:Obsessivewebdirectory.gif Image:Winds-of-fate-kya-dark-line.png Image:Suikocrossbutton.gif Image:Kchatbutton.png Badges Image:Badge-edit-0.png Image:Badge-edit-1.png Image:Badge-edit-2.png Image:Badge-edit-3.png Image:Badge-edit-4.png Image:Badge-edit-5.png Image:Badge-edit-6.png Image:Badge-edit-7.png Image:Badge-edit-8.png Image:Badge-picture-0.png Image:Badge-picture-1.png Image:Badge-picture-2.png Image:Badge-picture-3.png Image:Badge-picture-4.png Image:Badge-picture-5.png Image:Badge-picture-6.png Image:Badge-picture-7.png Image:Badge-picture-8.png Image:Badge-category-0.png Image:Badge-category-1.png Image:Badge-category-2.png Image:Badge-category-3.png Image:Badge-category-4.png Image:Badge-category-5.png Image:Badge-category-6.png Image:Badge-category-7.png Image:Badge-category-8.png Image:Badge-blogpost-0.png Image:Badge-blogcomment-0.png Image:Badge-love-3.png Image:Badge-love-4.png Image:Badge-love-5.png Image:Badge-love-2.png Image:Badge-love-1.png Image:Badge-love-6.png Image:Badge-introduction.png Image:Badge-welcome.png Image:Badge-sayhi.png Image:Badge-creator.png Image:Badge-caffeinated.png Image:Badge-luckyedit.png Image:Badge-1-0.png Image:Badge-1-1.png Image:Badge-1-2.png Image:Badge-1-3.png Image:Badge-1-4.png Image:Badge-1-5.png Image:Badge-1-7.png Image:Badge-1-6.png Image:Badge-2-0.png Image:Badge-2-1.png Image:Badge-2-2.png Image:Badge-2-3.png Image:Badge-2-4.png Image:Badge-2-5.png Image:Badge-2-6.png Image:Badge-2-7.png Image:Badge-3-0.png Image:Badge-3-1.png Image:Badge-3-2.png Image:Badge-3-3.png Image:Badge-3-4.png Image:Badge-3-5.png Image:Badge-3-6.png Image:Badge-3-7.png Image:Badge-4-0.png Image:Badge-4-1.png Image:Badge-4-2.png Image:Badge-4-3.png Image:Badge-4-4.png Image:Badge-4-5.png Image:Badge-4-6.png Image:Badge-4-7.png Image:Badge-blogcomment-1.png Image:Badge-love-0.png Image:Badge-5-0.png Image:Badge-5-1.png Image:Badge-5-2.png Image:Badge-5-3.png Image:Badge-5-4.png Image:Badge-5-5.png Image:Badge-5-6.png Image:Badge-5-7.png Image:Badge-5-8.png Image:Badge-pounce.png Image:Badge-6-0.png Image:Badge-6-1.png Image:Badge-6-2.png Image:Badge-6-3.png Image:Badge-6-4.png Image:Badge-6-5.png Image:Badge-6-6.png Image:Badge-6-7.png Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: |} Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Image Galleries Category:Parent Page